The Other Student
by MasterPh0bia
Summary: Twilight was Celestia's student, but what about Luna did she have one? This story answers that question. Read how a boy became Luna's appentience and what he went through. *Update: I reuploaed this with fixes to grammar,spelling, and detail. Plus I added a new prologue.*
1. Cover and Credits

**MLP****: **

**The ****Other ****Student**

**by**

**MasterPh****0****bia and GRCDarkWolf**

**Edited by BroniesAreMagic and Wishful whiskers**


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Twilight was in her library, was reading her book_Of__Legends__and__Tales_and she noticed a story called "The Moon's Student". In response, she was dumbfounded. Twilight read this book over thousand time, it's possible that she skipped over or it appeared the same day as The Day of Solstice? Twilight questioned this as she read it and the Tale went like this:

"Long ago Princess Luna had a student and the student was the most wise unicorn since his master or her sister and on the day his master rebelled he was put into stone."

That all what the story said no name of student nothing just a sentence with a caption of Luna with a black unicorn. Twi was puzzled of what the unicorn's name could be, was thinking where the stone unicorn could be, and came up with an idea

"Hey Spike I'm heading out", Twilight said to him

"What for?", Spike asked her while he was going through a list

"Investigation", Twilight said

"Can I come?", Spike asked her looking at her

"No I have to go alone", Twilight said heading out the door

Twi then walked to Stone Gardens and begun to look at every statue carefully and being careful as well. Twilight then noticed a statue named The Warrior and was cracked a little bit along the hooves and legs. The cracks also looked very recently and not of decay. Twi wondered if this was The Apprentice of the Unicorn looked like it was taking a defensive stance, as if protecting something, though it was not known what. Twilight moved along and continued looked at more statues. However, the statute was, in truth, alive. There _was_ unicorn inside, trapped. He had gone by the name Eclipse, and he was the apprentice of Princess Luna, and then Nightmare Moon. But like Discord, he was turned to stone by Celestia. Inside, he saw nothing but darkness. No sounds could penetrate his stony prison. He also had no ability to talk. Yet he tried to call for help, multiple times over the years. He gave up hope several years earlier and wanted out so badly he even tried to move, but to no avail. He would also go to sleep, for how long he wasn't certain. He felt when he dreamt, it lasted days, if not weeks. He had no concept of time, and for some reason he couldn't die. He was centuries old, but he still felt young as ever. His mind, though, was the opposite, it was about thousand years old. He was bitter, and each day he swore revenge on Celestia for putting him in stone and sending Luna to the moon. That hateful driving of force was why he continued to live; it was hope. Hope to escape his prison. Hope to see Luna again. It was true that, in recent years, he was starting to give up, began to wish for Death to claim him. He knew that if Death was going to get him, it would have done it by now, which was another reason that he continued to live. Plus, he didn't know where he was or what was happening, for all he knew he could be in a dungeon, the castle's basement, or watching over a cemetery. Twilight returned to the statue and was now certain this was the statue and tried to lift the statue with her magic, but he was too heavy for some reason. Twi went to to get some returned with AppleJack and Rainbow Dash.

"So want us to help carry this here statute?", Applejack asked Twilight looking at the statue

"Yes", Twilight responded back to AJ

"Why not use your magic to wake him now and we'll carry him to your library?" Dash asked Twilight

"I want to talk to him in a concealed area and I don't know if he's awake or asleep underneath all that stone. He might go crazy", Twilight said to Dash. "So can you two help me lift this statue?"

They nodded and Twilight lifted the statue with a struggle and Dash and AJ lifted the statue with their backs. Twilight's magic help then carry it and wasn't as heavy, but still kinda heavy for them to carry to the library

"Why do you want this statue anyway, Twi?",Dash asked carrying the statue

"To understand more about Equestrian History", Twilight answered proudly

"Could you just ask Celestia?", AJ asked

"I tried to ask her, but she remains quiet about it. I don't know if Celestia doesn't want to talk about it or she doesn't want anypony to know, even me", Twilight guessed with a frown across her face.

The finally got back to the library and put the statue down with loud thump Spike immediately went to statute as AJ and Dash cracked their backs.

"What is that?",Spike asked

"The appropriate question is who is it?", Twilight corrected him, "And to answer your question it is Apprentice of the Moon."

"You mean this, here , statute is your opposite?", AJ asked in almost argumentative voice.

"I guess you can say that", Twilight said inspecting the statue

AJ and Dashed rolled their eyes in response to that

"I say this is a bad idea" ,Dash whispered to AJ

"Same", AJ replied to Dash, "But I say we stay here and see what happens."

Twi went to go get her spell book and found a spell to awaken to awaken any stoned pony and went back to the statue. Twi knocked on it and put her ear against it , begun the spell , and the statue part of Eclipse was melting like ice.

"How long will this take?", Dash asked

"A little bit",Twilight said with horn lit up, "It appeared to be made of 3 layers of stone."

Meanwhile, inside the statue, Eclipse was thinking about his life in review as felt he was getting free.

"Where to begin?", he thought,"I guess at the beginning."


	3. Act I

**Act ****I**

**Young ****and ****Naive**

**(1,016 - 10,010 ****Years ****Before ****The ****Rise ****of ****the ****Elements ****of ****Harmony****)**


	4. Chapter 1

**Chapter**** 1: ****Filly**

Eclipse was born in Canterlot under the name Rain Cloud , but it's trivial to him now. He had brown skin and mane with green eyes. His mom's name was Peach Fields. She was a female unicorn, who had orange skin, mame., and her eyes were yellow. Her special talent was going peaches. His father, Strong Chaserhad brown hair and skin and his special talent was lifting weights and wrestling. Eclipse hardly remembers his first year of his life and form what his dad told him. His was rather a happy newborn filly, and his dad told him that first word was Moon, which didn't surprise him. He went to preschool when he was four and he sat there shy. Then a filly gave him a half of his sandwich, at lunch. His blue and had white mane

"Hey my name is Lightning Chaser", he introduced himself

"Nice to meet you", he said to Lighting, "I'm Rain Cloud."

They then played tag at recesses and at recess. He stooped a mane with crimson skin and pink hair.

"Who's that?", Rain Cloud asked Lighting while blushing

"Cake Pie", Lighting said to Rain Cloud and looking at him, "You like her, ew!"

Later Lighting taunted him liking her and so did the rest of the class, it was the most embarrassing thing in his life. A couple of days later, he tried to go to her and she looked at him

"You that boy who likes him a lot eww gross", she said

That is when his heart broke and he didn't believe in love. A week later, his class was talking a tour of library and he eyes lighted back up. He begun read book after book, one more interesting than the last. His teacher had teacher conference with his parents, a few weeks after that, but it wasn't for the worse.

"Peach your son is quite remarkable for his age. A few weeks he picked first book and begun reading non-stop", his teacher told them.

His parents jaws lowered of not disappoint, but of surprise and hope. His parents then picked him up.

"Son, we are so proud of you", his dad with a smile

"I suggest you home school him,"The teacher said with a frown

"Why?", his mom asked

"He just way too smart for the other students", she told them

"What proof do you have?", the dad asked

"We took a spelling test the other day and he scored a hundred percent", she said taking out the paper

"Well just one test", his mom said with a laugh

"I then took 3 private tests. One on math, one on science, and another on spelling", the teacher said taking out all three tests.

"By Celestia", his parents said looking at the scores on the test, which were ninety-six, ninety, and ninety-two

"I guess you're right", his dad said

The teacher looked at Rain Cloud, "We'll have a good-bye party for you tomorrow."

The next day was very sad for him, yes they go with the lesson plan, but he didn't have to do the work. At the end, they did throw him a goodbye party and Cake Pie started it. Cake Pie's parents also made a cake for him

"So this it, huh?", Lightning said eating the cake

"Yep after I'll be home schooled after today", Rain Cloud said also eating the cake

"How's the cake?", Cake Pie asked with a smile

"Pretty good Cake Pie", Rain Cloud said to her

"Your parents are probably best bakers on all of Equestria", Lighting said

"Thanks", Cake Pie said while blushing.

When school was about out everyone wished Rain Cloud luck including the teacher and waved at them. Sadly it was last time he would ever see Lightning Chaser, Cake, Pie or the rest of his class again.


	5. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Studious **

When he was four and half, his parents bought several books for him to study from, recommended by the teacher they got assigned for Rain Cloud, but as he studied he became distant from his parents and his dinner would go something like this:

"How was studying?" his mom would ask.  
"Good." Rain Cloud would reply back.  
One night, his mom and his dad were even talking about him going back to public school.  
"He should be put back into public school." his father suggested.  
"You heard the teacher, he is way too smart for the other foals, he would make them feel dumb." his mom said in whiny voice.  
"True, and he might get bullied. Who would be there to protect him?", his dad asked his mom  
"Nopony." his mom said in defeat.

Time and time again, his teacher, would make up a test for Cloud and he grade dropped a by around ten percent, but Rain Cloud's reason was because of the teacher and her name was Thunder Crack. She had purple skin ,green eyes, wore glasses, had red book cuite mark. The exact reason was because of Thunder and she was strict. Thunder Crack was to be specific, was stricter than most teachers. She made public school teachers like a heroes compared to her. A weekday would go like this:

"Tell me the answer to number one now", the teacher said holding a yardstick and walking back and forth in Rain Cloud's room.  
"Three", Rain Cloud said ,sweating , looking at his math book.  
"Good work on number two", the teacher ordered him.  
A minute later,literally, she asked, "Tell me the answer,now!"  
Eclipse was not done with his problem and said quietly, "I don't know."  
"Speak up",the teacher slapping her yardstick on his stick.  
"I don't know, ma'am", he spoke up scared, and trembling.  
The teacher then slapped him in the back and in the face  
"You are too slow", she said with a growl,"Now finish up number two."  
The rest of the day went exactly like that and at night he cry to himself to sleep.  
"I wish I was back in public school", he wished while crying his pillows, one night.  
He try to tell his parents, but they wouldn't believe him because there was no proof but they did have their suspicions  
"Why is Rain Cloud crying every night?", his mom asked his dad  
"I don't he says it's his teacher but she nicest teacher in the world", his dad replied.  
One night he got so bad, Cloud started to draw suicide drawings and his parents decided he needed a therapist. A week later he went to see a therapist named Mrs. Feather.

"Tell me what has been troubling you?", Mrs. Feather asked him as Rain Cloud laid down on a bed

"My teacher has been very strict to me and push me around like I'm her object", Cloud said looking at the ceiling

"How does she push you around?", Mrs. Feather asked taking notes

"Whips me and plus she doesn't give me time to think", Rain Cloud explained

"I think you need a new teacher. Is it okay if I tell your parents that?", Mrs. Feather asked him

"Yes", Rain Cloud said look at her with a nod

Feather told his parents that he needed another teacher. So that Monday, they fired her and replaced her with another teacher,who yellow hair ,dark blue skin, a yellow book cuite mark, and she was a unicorn. Her name was Mrs. Sunshine and she was much more nicer than his previous teacher and took a test every other Friday like clockwork. He was more happier than was in weeks. With all that happiness going on for weeks , there was something bring it to downfall. First he got bullied, one day, when he was five, when he decided to study outside in the Canterlot park  
One was brown, another blonde, and last bully was white with a green mane  
"What are doing?", the brown mane kid asked  
"Reading", Rain Cloud said with a smile on his face  
The blonde one kicked the book out of hands  
"Hey that wasn't nice", Cloud responsed  
The next moment the bullies punched and kicked him repeatedly and he asked him stop, but they didn't. He knew that moment no pony was coming to help him, not his parents , not his teacher, no pony. He started to cry because of that reason. For all the bullies cared, he could die on the streets and they'll still be happy.  
"Hey the nerd is crying", one of them said continuing to beat him.  
He then got angry and kicked the blonde one in the stomach and punched white one in the face and tripped the brown one. The went for him again and he grabbed the hoof of the blonde one,broke it, and threw him into the white ducked as the brown one, as about punch him. He then grabbed his leg and threw to the rest. He went towards them and the bullies were quivering in fear  
"Please don't hurt us, we are sorry", the brown said , as the rest nodded. Cloud looked at himself and ran back home, crying. He went into his room and went to cry in his pillow heard someone knock on his door  
"I need to be alone", Rain Cloud said  
"Okay son", his dad said  
"That such a rush, the adrenaline...it felt so right", he said  
Then thought came to his head,"But what I did wrong, I shouldn't beaten up those ponies."  
"Who was going to help me?", he asked himself, "No one."  
He went to back to studying, not knowing his shadow represented his future self.

When he turned six, his mom convinced the teacher that herself and the teacher will be teaching him magic. His mom gave him the book she was taught when learning how to use magic.  
"You enjoy it a lot more than I did", she said  
He studied it and next week he took the test that were given to most unicorn and passed with flying colors. His parents and his teacher went discussion that next night of what should be done with Cloud's hundred percent test.  
"He passed his test flying colors, a hundred percent", the teacher informed his parents  
The jumping up and down with joy  
"But you should really test what he knows", his teacher suggested  
"What do you mean?", his mom asked  
"You send him to Celestia's School For Gifted Unicorns", the teacher said,"I already sent a letter of recommendation along with copy of his test."  
Another week, and he was accepted. They went to dinner to celebrate, not knowing things were about to get worse.


	6. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Magical Apocalypse**

Rain Cloud was nervous as was entering the school and he should be. This this was first school, he entered since he was four. He couldn't believe two years went by like that.

"Two years of heaven and hell", he thought to himself.

"Hey after you are done, maybe we will go to Eclipse Festival in Ponyvile and watched the Eclipse", his mom suggested

"That will be nice", Rain Cloud said with a smile.

He then walked with his parents and his teacher to the entrance. He was so nervous, that he was shuddering,

"You nervous?" his dad asked examining him

Eclipse gulped and said, "Yes."

They entered the classroom and the instructors asked him, "Name?"

"Rain Cloud", he stated

"Crack open this stone", one judges ordered

"O-okay…" Rain Cloud concentrated, but he couldn't get the magic. He was too nervous. He saw the judges well… judging him, and he started to get angry. He concentrated harder and harder. Suddenly, he was engulfed in black aura because of the Eclipse that was happening outside. The rock shattered. Dark Magic flew out of him, killing the judges instantly. His mother and teacher gasped, and sent a wave of calming magic at him. His aura reflected the magic, and a beam of energy shot out at his mother and the teacher. His mother's eyes grew wide, before the beam hit. When it was over there was nothing left, but the bodies of her mother and her former teacher, Mrs. Sunshine. His father screamed in rage, and blindly tried to tackle him. When he hit Rain Cloud, the aura of magic completely disintegrated him leaving no trace that his parents ever existed.

Elsewhere, in Canterlot. Princess Luna and Celestia where in Chariot where the felt a cry for help through magic.

"Thy feel that sister?" Luna asked

"Yes I do", Celestia said, "But-"

Luna then took off towards the source, before Celestia could finish her sentence

"It could be dangerous…" she finished. Celestia sighed "She always was impulsive."

"No", Rain Cloud thought as he was going out of control. He tried to stop his magic, but he couldn't.

Luna used her magic to force open the doors and she saw a boy in the middle of the magical disturbance with huge black aura around him. She also saw the boy's skin was turning from brown to black. Luna was forced walk slowly threw winds because of the magic coming out of him.

"I hath got to save him", she thought as walked to the boy, "He shall die if I don't. Or worse." She shuddered at the thought.

Rain Cloud's magic flew at her, but she easily sidestepped. Her eyes glowed white as she shot a black beam of energy from her horn. It hit the aura, easily destroying it, and straight into Rain Cloud. He flew back into the wall, and lost consciousness. When he woke, he remembered everything! He killed his parents!

"Mom, Dad!" He looked around the building furiously, but only found black dust.

"They can't be dead!" he screamed, tears flowing freely. "I loved them, how could I do this?"

"I am sorry for your loss, but with all that magic you would be dangerous to the world if you couldn't control it", Luna stated. "I will have to kill thee. Or…",He whipped away the tears and stood back, "What?"

"I could spare thy life if thou become my eternal servant. I would teach thee how to control thy magic, and give thee immortality. Immortality is not a gift; it is a curse your friends and family die, while thou live on."

"Anything to avoid this from happening again… and from me getting killed."

"Good" Luna stated "Now kneel before me."

"Now thy are now, and forever to be known as Eclipse."

Luna's eyes glowed white, the ground shook, and a beam from heaven came down. It engulfed Eclipse, he glowed for a few seconds, when he stopped glowing, all his sadness was gone. Eclipse could see he had his cutie mark now. An eclipse.

"What I did here, Princess, will I be blamed?"

"Address me as mistress. What happen we'll say was a kid who imploded from magical overload",

"What about the third body, mistress?" Eclipse asked.

"His sister", Luna said simply

"What about me?" Eclipse asked looking at Luna

"I found an orphan and took it under my wing", Luna said.

"Come with me", Luna ordered.

Eclipse did as ordered and followed her and he followed her to his house

"Take some of thy stuff, for you shall never come here again, and you will need memories", Luna told him.

Eclipse only grabbed the stuff that was very special to him: one of his dad's weights, one of his mom's books, and a picture of his old self.

"He's dead", Eclipse said to the picture as he shed a tear.

With that, he took his stuff, left his childhood home, and went to Luna

"There is nothing left for me here now", Eclipse said to her She offered him his hoof and he grabbed and flew off towards the castle.

* * *

**Author Note: I hoped you enjoyed the updated version. I promise you that it won't be taken down again. It only went down for editing purposes only. Now look at it, it is better...well I think. Again, I would not mind if someone did artwork for this story down the road. Plus I'll upload this to FiMFiction, once this story is done on here.**


	7. Act II

**Act II**

**Apprenticeship **

**1010-1000 Years Before The Rise of The Elements of Harmony **


	8. Chapter 4

**Chapter**** 4-****The ****First ****Day**

Eclipse and Luna were in a carriage. Eclipse was still saddened by the fact that he had _killed _his parents. Eclipse didn't think that he would kill anyone, but his parents... True, Luna was covering it up, but what if someone discovered the truth, he came to the conclusion: What person would be blamed for being insane? What would happen to the person than? Would he or she tell every pony, would he or she be thrown into the dungeon, or executed by Luna's guards. As they arrived at castle he started in awe, as he was never this close to the castle before.

"Follow me", Luna ordered Eclipse

Eclipse followed her to inside the Castle as they approached the castle's entrance. She went to the guards and they stepped aside. Luna then open the doors and Eclipse followed her and was stunned at what he saw

"Wow", he said in amazement looking around at the castle.  
The castle was white, and the pillars had flowers on them. What interested him the most where the window. There oval and the sun came in just right with them. As Eclipse followed Luna to her side of the castle. There were less windows for some reason, he liked it.

"This is min(1) room",Luna said pointing to the door,"Thy(2) shall not disturbed me during my sleep in the day. If you do you'll be severely punished .Thy understand?"

Eclipse nodded in fear as Luna opened a door, "And this thine(3) room."

Eclipse eyes lighted up for the first time since his parent's death. The room was a purplish black library. It had dark bronze statues of hooded Pegasus, Unicorns, and Earth Ponies all around the room. At the end of the room was huge window, that took up most of the wall. It looked down at the gardens. Near the window was a desk. The desk was dark purple, and had around 10 droors. It also had an upstairs that lead to a balcony. From the balcony, if you strained your eyes, you could see Ponyville in the bed was located upstairs between two bookshelf. Up above the bed was an exquisite painting of the moon.

"Mistress...I don't know what to say", said Eclipse, didn't know if he was dreaming or not. This was, by far, his dream room when he has little kid. Almost down to the last detail with it being a two story library. "Thanks", he added looking at her and she nodded back

"Thy shall start by your training by reading "The Phobia Encyclopedia" and your magic book you have there along with few others in your library", she said

"Why?",he asked her

"Know this" Luna spoke harshly,"Thy shall not question what I tell thee. I would have told thee soon anyway."

"Thy are eventually going to cure a good chunk of the books",Luna said

He gulped and said, "Yes, as you wish."

"Plus tonight I will begin training you on how to control your magic", Luna said

She then went to her room and went to sleep. Eclipse studied the books he was told to read. He also decided to get some rest before training so he could be ready. His dreams were not pleasant. He dreamt of today of how he killed his parents, but on the outside he was sweating like no tomorrow and saying, "No" every couple of minutes or so. Luna woke up him saying, "Eclipse, wake up!" He woke in screaming and Luna walked to the garden outside his room and Eclipse followed her and she stopped in from of middle where there was stone pad.

"Sit down", her, hoof crossed Luna ordered

Eclipse did as ordered

"Now tell me about thine dream", Luna said

"I..was", Eclipse said letting down tears his checks, "Killing...my... parents."

Luna sighed, she should have expected that she guessed.

"Now I'm going to teach thee your first lesson that was taught to my sister and I by my father when mother died", she informed him, "How to let go."

This made Eclipse pretty nervous, and he said to Luna, "But I don't want to let them go."

"Thy need to, min young apprentice otherwise you'll be sad and miserable for the rest of your life",Luna explained,"Now breath in and out."

Eclipse breath in and out and started to cry again

"It's ok to let your feelings out", Luna reassured him

"Now realize that all though they are gone. They live on through nature, the plants the trees... everything",Luna explained, "Can you feel it with your magic?"

Eclipse did feel nature around him and he was happy and whipped the tears from his face

"Feel better?',Luna asked

Eclipse whipped away his final tear as he let go of his parents.

"Thy did well min young apprentice",Luna said and she went to go get a rock and she put down in front of him

"Now use thine horn to lift this rock" she instructed him

Eclipse lighted up his horn and tried to lift the rock. He lifted the rock an inch or so, and Luna was almost shock then the rock dropped

"It's so big", Eclipse complained

Luna went to Eclipse and slapped him. "No, it's only different in thine mind, try again."

Eclipse tired but failed again, "This will go on all night until ye can lift the rock and make it levitate for a minute."

Eclipse tried for hours on end, and just when Luna was just about to go back inside because she was about to give up, Eclipse tried his hardest and lifted the rock and made it levitate for a solid minute.

"Well done", Luna said, "Get some sleep ye have earned it."

Eclipse went back to his room and slept with a final thought, "Today was very productive for my first day with Luna."

* * *

Old English Guide provided by GRCDarkWolf

(1) My- Min

(2) You- Thy, Thee, Ye

(3) Your- Thine

* * *

**(A/N) GRCDarkWolf: Hey, sorry there hasn't been an update in a while, that's my fault . I keep forgetting about the story during the day, and remembering at night, when it's too late to edit. Hopefully the next chapter will be up much sooner than this one was...**


	9. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:Training

Eclipse was sitting in his room. He looked at telescope he got from his mistress for his birthday. He couldn't believe he was already seven! Eclipse had been with Luna for over a year. _The_Princess Luna. She trained him herself, which got difficult, but he was gaining powers beyond what he had ever imagined. Not to say past year wasn't enjoyable, which it was from time to time. That was just it. It was enjoyable from time to time, yet it was like living an endless nightmare while he was training over the past year. As he thought back and reflected.

After the first week of studying the Encyclopedia of Phobias, Princess Luna instructed him to write down what he feared the most. His fears were adding quite quickly, already up to about twenty. Such fears included Acrophobia, the fear of heights , and Asthenophobia, the fear of weakness. There were even some he developed from what happen to him during the eclipse such as:

Agoraphobia the fear of pain and Necrophobia the fear of Death. He presented his phobia list to Luna, nervous, for he feared that she would make him conquer the fears placed.

"May I ask, why are we doing this, mistress?", Eclipse said looking at Luna

"In times of war, ye, need to be fearless", Luna said

"But I am scared", Eclipse said shaking his hoofs

"T'is a natural feeling Eclipse",Luna assured him, "But, war isn't natural. During those times, we must be as unnatural as emotionally possible."

Another thought came to him and he asked Luna, Aren't I too young to be conquering my fears?"

"The younger the better",Luna said to him, "This is how it will be be done, each week we will work on conquering one of thine we are not doing that, I'll train you to master your magic abilities , understand?"

"Yes, mistress", he reposed

The first fear she wanted him conquer was of heights. She took Eclipse to the highest mountain of all Equestria. "Eclipse, look down", she commanded. Eclipse gulped, but looked down anyway. When he did, pure terror entered him, he felt himself slip on the rocks and snow. He screamed as he fell, but his screaming stopped, nas Luna swooped down, caught him, and landed expertly.

"It's okay I'll catch thee if thy fall",Luna told me  
"You should have told me that before I fell", Eclipse gasped

Eclipse went the edge and let out a huge gulp, but something was stopping him from screaming he wasn't sure what. Luna let out a huge sigh and pushed him over the edge. "AGAIN!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, tears coming out of his eyes from the pure fright of it. Then he remembered, "Luna said she would catch me didn't she?" His blind terror was gone, and joy took place. He liked this, and was almost disappointed when Luna flew down and caught him before he hit the ground.

He let a sigh and said, "That. Was. Awesome."

They then went back to castle, where Luna told Eclipse it would be time to study his magic later that night. While Eclipse tried to tow rocks in the air, Luna spoke up.

"Tomorrow is thy parent's funeral, would ye want to go?", Luna asked him

"Yes I would like that, thank you for allowing me", Eclipse said while lifting the rocks slowly.

"Very well, we shall go tomorrow", Luna said

The next day, while Eclipse was getting ready for the funeral, Luna give him a black cloak with a hood, a miniature of what she had.

"You need to wear this, and remained hidden from view. Ye don't want everypony to believe that "Rain Cloud" is alive."

They went to the funeral, staying away from view. Eclipse saw Thunder Crack, the teacher who had whipped him. Among the crowd were his grandparents. He had never had heard about them and saw pictures, but never saw them in person. Both sets had disowned his parents, and he was surprised they were even there. What appeared to be aunts and uncles were there, fake crying into tissues. Then he saw something that rocked his world. Four caskets.

His father's, ridges were everywhere in it, they looked slightly like muscles, it had built in weights were on the headset, like a metal pellow. His cutie mark was engraved in the center.

The second casket, had many many jewel flowers on it. Emerald, ruby, sapphire, on the headboard, was an emblem of a peach tree symbolizing that her body would decompoze, feeding the plants she used to love.

The third casket was made out of solidified honey, it had honeycombs all over it, some of which had painted bee larvae in them. The head rest was a honey dipper, with actual honey dripping off of it. It symbolized that she had had a productive yet short life making the world a better place.

The fourth casket was wooden, painted gray and black. Water droplets were painted all over it, and the headboard was lighting, symbolizing that life was short, but went with a boom.

He knew what was in them, but he didn't want to. He wanted to believe it had been a dream. After everything was set and done, he went to the gravestones there were four of them, matching the caskets. He looked at his own which read:

_Rain__Cloud_

_Young__and__Full__of__Promise_

He felt like a ghost looking at its own grave and he looked at parents graves and kissed them for a final goodbye. They read

_Peach__Fields_

_A__Loving__Mother__and__Wife_

and next to her gravestone was his father's which read

_Strong__Lift_

_A__Great__Father__and__Husband_

"I am sorry, but I couldn't stop myself, but you don't have to worry. Luna is my new mother and teacher, if you were alive, you would have been proud of me",Eclipse said, tears streaming down his face.

Eclipse got up and walked to his former teacher's gravestone, . It filed the lies and it read:

_Honey__Shimmer_

_A__loving__daughter__and__sister_

"What can I say, you were best teacher. But the torch has been passed on to Luna", Eclipse said to her gravestone, his lips trembling. Once his laments were over, Eclips got up and went to Luna.

"I'm done",Eclipse said, trying hard, and failing, to keep his voice steady as approaching Luna.

While on the way back to the castle, Luna decided they should play some Chess. Once they arrived at the castle, she asked him, "Do ye know how to play chess?"Eclipse shook his head and said,

"No, mistress, I do not."

"Then find and study a book called _Chess__: __A__Beginners__Guide_",Luna ordered

Eclipse went back into his bedroom, resolved on finding that book. He found it quickly, on a shelf in the second story. He begun to read. He struggled to keep awake, and was too tired to process what the words on the page actually meant. Eventually his eyes closed, dropping him into the depths of sleep. He woke up with a start, ashamed that he had gone to sleep. "No matter", he thought, "I'll just finish before sunrise", to himself. Then he realized, sunset was near..

"I slept the entire day?", he whispered aloud in disbelief

He went to go find the castle's kitchen to try some coffee. He ran into a guard. and asked, "Do you know where the kitchen is?"

"This way sir" he replied, taking him to the kitchen

Once he got to the kitchen, he gasped in awe. It was beautiful. Statutes of food, made of gold and silver adorned the walls. Once he got the coffee, he expected to taste awful, but found quite soothing. He walked back to his room, and started the chess book. When he was finished reading the book and drinking his coffee, Luna knocked, and stepped in.

"Are ye ready for chess?", she asked him, coming into his room. "Ye had better be, other than my sister, Celestia, I am the best in the land",

"Yes",Eclipse answered back, a determined look in his eyes.

They played a game of chess. Eclipse lost, but it was REALLY close game.

"You know what Chess is about now?", Luna said  
Eclipse shook his head, no.

"It is about outsmarting your opponent",Luna explained,"Ye are a very smart pony Eclipse, but no where near as smart as I."

As Luna left his room, she called back over her shoulder, "I also went easy on thee",

A few weeks later, after lifting a lot of rocks, Luna approached Eclipse.

Eclipse bowed, while asking, "What is it that you need, mistress?"

Luna answered vaguely, "Come with me, and thy shall see for thine self",

Eclipse followed, wandering what she needed.

He followed her into the... Blacksmith shop?

Luna went into the back room saying "Stay here." When Luna arrived from the back room she pulled out a beautiful sword, the hilt was black as night, and the blade was dark purple,The sword in its entirety made Eclipse gasp.

"It's beautiful", he said examining it closely, noticing small ancient runes on the hilt. It, the hilt, that was embroidered with golden laces, that wrapped around the handle. The blade itself, had an emblem of a crescent moon on it, its surface was so smooth, his hoof slipped on it like ice.

"It is also yours to keep", Luna said nonchalantly.

Eclipse was at a loss for words, and just nodded. He felt lightheaded.

"Now come into my room and show me what thy know about swordplay ",Luna commanded

Eclipse followed Luna into her room, and was surprised by it's beauty. The walls were a mixture or pure black and dark purple. Dark blue windows decorated the walls. On the windows, was an etching of a scythe. An electric emblem of the moon on the ceiling. The emblem, was the only light in the room, except for the windows. On a column near a wall, was a bust of Luna's head.

Luna's throne had spikes all around it with an emblem of a crescent moon on the bottom and top. On the top, were dozens As Luna sat on her throne, blue candles started emitting a nightish scent of some kind. Luna whistled and a unicorn with dark gray body and black mane came before Luna and Eclipse.

"Eclipse I want to meet my top swordsman Lunar Steel. He will be your sword trainer",Luna said

"You can call me Steel", he said

Eclipse bowed before Steel.

"Now show me what you've got",Steel said, smirking as he lifted his sword with his magic

Eclipse lifted his sword with his magic, and charged Steele. He swung his sword horizontally, only for Steel block with his own sword. Steele, then bucked Eclipse in the chest, taking the breath out of him. Eclipse fell down, gasping for air. Steel put his sword to Eclipse's neck. Steel put an arrogant smirk on his face and helped Eclipse up. He then proceeded to punch him in the gut.

"Your attack was sloppy, unorganized, and predictable.",Steel insulated Eclipse,"But, by the time you are done training with me you'll be a n expert, maybe even better."

Eclipse bowed and said to Steel, "It will be an honor."

"Kid, I'm ordered to do this, don't thank me",

Steele was about to exit the room, but stopped at the doorway and said to Eclipse, "We resume tomorrow."

Eclipse looked over at Luna, and on her face was disgust. He looked down, ashamed. He looked back up, into her eyes, and he saw. He saw that in her eyes, she was proud, proud that her student could have done so well on his first try.

"Leave me",Luna ordered coldy.

Eclipse bowed, and left the room. He saw a dark blue and black unicorn and pagsi enter Luna's room. He REALLY wanted to know what they wanted, but Luna told him to leave, and he couldn't disobey her. Eclipse went to his room to study.

Over the weeks, Steele taught Eclipse to block attacks, and was training him on how to stab, and actually hit.

He also learned from Luna how to teleport, but only very short distances and he only do it around ten times a day.

Once it was his Birthday, Luna threw him a party. All of her guards and staff came, because if they didn't, they would be fired. Mostly everyone got some new books, but his top gift was a telescope from Luna. While he and chattered with the guards, he noticed Luna eyes said something different then her smile. Her eyes told that she was beginning to distrust some pony, but unclear who. All he could tell was it wasn't him. He then came to the conclusion that maybe it was her sister, but shrugged and went to enjoy his party. After he got home from his party, he noticed Luna installing a telescope in his room. He hugged Luna, and her face lit up with surprise.

"This is best present ever",Eclipse said stilling hugging her.


	10. Chapter 6

**Chapter**** 6: ****Back****Stories****and****Philosophies**

Eclipse was walking towards a concert. His first concert actually. He was quite excited, though it did interfere with his studies. Luna told him to go, and he must not disappoint her. They even get their own royal room to watch it from! Thinking about the years that passed, Eclipse smiled. Eight. That's how old he was now. "I have learned so much", Eclipse thought to himself. From Steel, Eclipse learned basic sword moves, both attack and defence. Luna taught him magic, and the arts of war. One day, surprised him. He could just recall it now...

Luna walked in the room. I have a new lesson for today. I shall teach thee how to choke someone through magic", Once she saw Eclipse's look of horror, she smirked, saying, "Ye will not kill the test dummy, only knock him unconscious."

Eclipse frowned, "But Mistress, does he know what's going to happen to him?" I wouldn't want to be knocked out without knowing." Luna snickered

"It is his job to let young battle unicorns test this technique on him, he knows very well."

Eclipse sighed in relief. The test pony walked in, a smirk on his face. Clearly, he was used to this.

Luna started explaining the basics. "First, ye must bring magic into thine horn, like for most magic. Then, wrap your hold around the targets neck. Thy now have too options, one of which you will not be doing. Ye can either increase pressure until his neck implodes, or you can just squeeze. Now try." Eclipse frowned, it seemed too easy. He started squeezing the testis neck.

Eclipse yelped in surprise as the dummy just yawned, not feeling a thing. He squinted his eyes, and tried harder. No results. Harder and harder he squeezed yet the test didn't even blink. Luna was laughing quietly. This motivated him, he would not have his mistress laugh at him! He squeezed even harder until finally, the test fell over, asleep. He stared, surprised, not sure what to do. Then Luna clapped.

"Bravo, ye have made the only pony that has held his breath for seven minutes faint. Ye should be proud." It all made sense now! The test had been holding his breath.

Eclipse watched his mistress rise the moon for the first time. It was breathtaking, seeing her put so much magic into one individual project. Once he got to the concert, he showed his royal badge to the guard, and was quickly admitted entrance. He went to walked up the stairs. While walking, he heard some of the music. It was the orchestra performance. A very nice, but slow symphony. He watched as the royal room's door,opened. Walking into the room, he gasped. There was Celestia. In all the time that he was there, he had never seen her. Beside Celestia, was a troubled looking Luna. Beside her, was some of the trusted staff and guards. Some them, the guards, were white with gold armor and others were gray with black armor. One individual stuck out. It was a hooded pony, whose entire body was covered in black clothing. The hood, which was mentioned earlier, was pointed. Not unlike the Grim Reapers. He started walking towards the princesses.

"Eclipse, thank thee for joining us",Luna said, "I believe ye have never met my sister hince today."

Eclipse bowed in front of Celestia and said, "It is nice to finally meet you in person, your highness."

"Yes, I have heard so much about you, my sister has been talking about you constantly",Celestia said with smile looking Eclipse

"Sit down", Luna said

Eclipse sat down on a cushion beside Luna

"Sister, can ye leave us?",Luna asked looking at her, "I wish to talk with Eclipse alone."

Celestia eyed her suspiciously, but slowly said, "So soon? Eclipse and I have hardly even spoken one sentence to each other."

"Please Tia, tis an important." Luna insisted.  
Celestia sighed, "Alright, it is getting late. I will see both of you tomorrow?  
"Yes sister", Luna promised.

"Good. Farewell for now!" Celestia called as she and her guards left the room.

"The rest of you, wait outside",Luna said

The Lunar Guards and the hooded individual left the room. The door clicked shut once the last guard left room.

Know this Eclipse, my sister can not be trusted",Luna said watching the concert.

"I don't understand what you're saying, Eclipse said

"It has come to my notice that the Solar Republic could be trying to take full control of the empire",Luna said looking towards Eclipse, anger evident in her eyes, "My sister plans to betray me."

"I really don't think she would ever..."Eclipse said before Luna cut him off

"Search thine feelings",Luna said to him solemnly.

The song ended, and thunderous applause started. Then, mere seconds later, another song played in background this time from band called Linkin Ponies(Linkin Park) and their song was Points of Authority. Luckily, it was put at the right volume so that from where they were, they could still hear each other.

"I know from the guards gossiping that your sister and you are don't trust each other", Eclipse admitted.

"Or Canterlot, or Equestria, or council for that matter",Luna said looking back at the concert,"You know the general populous stopped inviting us to their parties and houses?"

Eclipse was flabbergasted. After gathering his thoughts, he said, " I don't know what to say. I guess my trust in Celestia has been shaking", "Now we are on the same page", Luna said, smiling at Eclipse. She then looked back to the concert, "Remember thine early teachings. Those who have power are often afraid to lose it, and they always want more? Even Celestia is affected by this theory."

Eclipse looked at Luna and said, "But Celestia uses her power for good."

"From certain point of view,Eclipse. I am beginning to believe my sister's isn't a valid one. They are those are out there that also believe in security and justice. Yet to Celestia it is considered...''

"Evil", Eclipse said finishing her sentence, "And talking about evil, aren't you the one who rules Tartarus?"",Eclipse asked Luna looking at her

Luna nodded a yes and said "My brother, Yoroshiku, was the original ruler. He and Celestia are similar in almost in every way, even, their quest for power. The only differance is that he is not afraid to use evil or dark magic."

Just then the song ended followed by violinist named Voltaire and played song named Land of the Dead. It was then followed by orchestra music.

After few minutes Luna spoke up, " Have thee ever heard of the Legend of The Mane of Equestria?"

"No",Eclipse said honestly

"I have thought aswell. It's not story that would be in any book; it's an alicorn legend. It is about my other sister."

"You have another sister?",Eclipse asked in stunned

"Yes I did here name was Gaia and she the first princess of Equestria. She was so cunning and powerful, that she created the first unicorns and pegasi."

"I thought unicorns and pegasi evolved from Earth Ponies?",Eclipse said

"Tis a cover story, Eclipse",Luna said, "Anyway she created the unicorns and pegasi out of her magic The first pegasi's names were Zeus and Hera, while unicorns were Adam and Eve. She cared and nurtured them. When they were old enough they were sent to the far reaches of Equestria",Luna explained.

She then went into deep thought and said, "Adam and Eve were the most powerful of all unicorns, and Zeus and Hera were the fastest, most agile pegasi. On top of that every pegasi has a bit of Zeus' and/or Hera's DNA, while unicorns have Adam and Eve's DNA in them. Some unicorns have more DNA from them than others. You, have a lot more."

"Which led to my magical outburst", Eclipse guessed.

"Correct. Only two others have had outbursts as powerful as thine own. Both of those who have, died",Luna said darkly

Eclipse shuddered involuntarily. He and Luna listen to concert for about five minutes and he asked, "You said you had a third sister, what happen to her?"

"Gaia become too powerful and so planned to rule of all of Equestria. Tia and I, had other intentions, which caused a huge fight in the family. During that time, Yoroshiku tried to kill my mom and dad. He failed, and was thrown into one night Tia and Ifound my parents dead."

"That is terrible", Eclipse said

"Celestia being too much of a coward, I decided to take Gaia to a bar, out of a hunch. After a few drinks, she revealed that she killed my parents, and planned for Yoroshiku to be thrown out of the family. On top of that , she stupidly revealed that she would kill me and my sister so she would become Queen of all Equestria. When we got got home,I killed Gaia in her sleep. I learned later she had an apprentice."

"Who was her apprentice?",Eclipse said

"Star Swirl the Bearded",Luna said

Eclipse laughed, "That old hag?"

"Yes, but he is near death, I can sense it",Luna said

Eclipse then went back how she said that she killed her sister

"How did you kill her? I read it was impossible to kill an alicorn",Eclipse said in disbelief

"Dark Magic and Alicorn magic are considered by someponies, unnatural",Luna said

"How do you kill an alicorn?",Eclipse asked

"I'm not telling thee",Luna said rubbing Eclipse's head. Eclipse laughed in response


End file.
